


Walls Have Ears

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are having sex, Daniel's fascinated, Jack wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Have Ears

"You hear that?"

Jack made a silent "ow" as Daniel dug a finger in his ribs.

1.08 a.m. Cheap motel in the ass end of nowhere en route to the cabin and Daniel was pulling him back from the very brink of sleep by alerting him to the bloody obvious.

"Kinda hard not to."

Through paper thin walls came the sounds of love-making. Two men, by the sound of it.Two loud, uninhibited men, by the sound of it.

Daniel shifted onto his side and switched on the bedside light. "This is fascinating." He settled back down facing Jack, with his head resting on his hand, eyes alight, brain engaged. Oh christ. He was going all anthropological on him. At 1.08 a.m., when all Jack wanted to do was sack out for a few hours before hitting the road again.

"This is fucking irritating."

A litany of constant, low "oh, oh, ohs" was overlaid by the occasional, deeper-voiced "fuck yeah, _fuck_ yeah."

“No, no, no. It's, it’s like learning a new language. Tuning into the cadence and rhythm," Daniel cocked his head a little, nodding slightly to every "oh."

"Oh, they're well versed in rhythm all right." Jack punched his lumpy, allegedly hypo-allergenic pillow and grimaced at the light shimmer of dust motes that puffed up.

"It's like a duet," Daniel said, warming to his theme and shuffling closer to Jack. "Like answering bird song."

“Oh, for pity's ... they're fucking, Daniel. They're keeping me awake, as are you. Don't turn this into some epic paen to love. Wish I'd remembered the ear plugs." Jack grumped further into the uncomfortable pillow.

Daniel looked affronted. "You were going to bring ear plugs?"

"As a precaution. Oma sent you back with mystical snoring powers. I sometimes think that's why the Others kicked you out. None of them could get any sleep."

Daniel's frowny, hurt face was a thing of beauty. Jack would have kissed the frown away but was too distracted by the increasing volume from next door. The "ohs" had become "unhs" and the "fuck yeahs" had lost the "yeahs."

"Finger up the ass with added jerking off?" Daniel asked, thoughtfully.

Jack considered the matter. "Nah ... good hard fuck with added cock ring."

Daniel looked interested. "You can tell that?"

"Oh, yeah."

"How?"

"Because that's exactly the noise you make in exactly that scenario."

It was hard to shock Daniel into his trademark double blink. Jack congratulated himself.

"I do not." Daniel wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Do I?"

"Oh, yeah."

The sounds from through the wall stopped. Daniel looked at Jack, and Jack looked at Daniel. "Taking a break?" Daniel asked.

"I guess."

They listened some more. Nothing.

"Hmph," Daniel offered eventually. "I was kind of enjoying that."

"Daniel , you voyeuristic dog." Jack laughed, then stopped abruptly. “Actually ... can one be voyeuristic in this case? I mean, we’re talking sound here, right, not sight?”

“It’s from the French, meaning one who looks.”

Patiently, _very_ patiently, Jack thought, he said, “Yes, Daniel. I know that. I merely wondered if extended to ... oh, never mind.”

Daniel sniffed. Jack sighed.

“So ... would you wanna watch as well as hear?” Jack was awake now, gritty-eyed tired, but awake. Might as well do some research. Store up the data for later use.

Daniel thought about that for a moment. "Not especially. I find the sound more of a turn on. I've been known to use porn film soundtracks as background music while working on translations."

"For work?" Jack was horrified, although he shouldn’t have been surprised. Daniel and words made perfect bed partners. His use, and abuse, of language in the sack was a constant delight to Jack. In that sense, he always had been more about the aural than the visual. Jack liked looking at Daniel’s cock; Daniel liked talking about what Jack’s was doing to him.

"Yes. It helps me concentrate."

Jack shook his head. "Well, that'll give me something to think about in briefings. The language of the mud people of PY6-422, translation by Dr. Daniel Jackson, brought to you courtesy of Combat Fuck III ... Down and Dirty on the Foxhole."

"Actually, I prefer Combat Fuck II. Those British SAS guys are hot."

Jack adopted Daniel's double blink, just as time-out ended next door and the moaning started in earnest.

"God, that's hot," Daniel said, stretching a little, his hand going to his groin. He was half-way hard. Jack's dick twitched in response, tired as he was.

"Stop," Jack said softly, putting his hand on Daniel's. "You like listening, just listen."

The moaning through the wall was continuous, punctuated by gruff, harsh grunts.  Beneath his fingers, Jack felt Daniel's cock pulse. Daniel breathed out a soft "oh" and shifted, pushing his shaft into his hand and, by default, into Jack's. God. Daniel was so fucking sexy. How did Jack ever get to be so lucky?

A voice -- it sounded like the bottom -- cried out, "I'm coming, I'm coming, fuck me, fuck me ..."

Daniel squeezed his cock and bit his lip to stifle the sound that was pushing to get out.

And then there was a loud “god, _fuck_ ” before it went quiet again.

Daniel continued with gentle pushes into his hand, lazy, sexy movements that brought Jack fully hard.

“You’re gonna come pretty soon if you keep that up,” Jack said, his hand riding Daniel’s as it did its work.

“Did he sound like me?” Daniel asked, his eyes full of mischief and desire.

“You sound way better.” He did. Because he sounded like Daniel and that sounded like the sweetest symphony to Jack.

“Wanna fuck me before I shoot embarrassingly quickly because I’m so _fucking_ horny?” Daniel’s voice rose with every word. He was close.

Jack leaned in and kissed Daniel hard, giving him tongue and forcing him onto his back as he did. “Oh, yeah. Boy are they gonna need ear plugs ...”

ends

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aid to Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202965) by [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian)




End file.
